The invention relates to a lock chamber apparatus for conveying a dust-like or dust containing material into a pressurized system such as it is used during gasification of coal at elevated pressures.
The conveyance of solid materials into a system of higher pressure is frequently effected by means of lock chambers. The lock chambers are filled at atmospheric pressure with the solid material and are then filled with a pressurized gaseous medium to reach a pressure level equal to that of the subsequent pressure system such as a coal gasifier. After completion of that phase the lock chamber pressure is released. Since, however, it is unavoidable that residual dust remains in the lock chamber the pressure-released gas is being contaminated and therefore a separate dust cleaning of the released gas is necessary in order to avoid pollution of the atmosphere by dust emissions and to avoid also technological disturbances.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide for an apparatus which dispenses with the separate dust removal device and to provide for otherwise carried out dust removal from the released pressure gas. Thus, the cost of the apparatus is reduced and the danger of technological malfunction is lowered and the loss in material is also decreased.